James' New Friend
by slug-cat
Summary: How the JeffMads ship began. After a tough breakup with Alex, James meets a new kid named Thomas. It seems as if they are meant to be, but is it all too good to be true? (Possibly some Lams included later) My first fanfic please enjoy. I don't own anything of Hamilton and all names are just based on history.
1. Chapter 1

James Madison was heading back to his apartment feeling quite sad and scowled a little as he walked from the bus stop. A week before, he and his boyfriend Alex had gotten into a fight. And this time, James wasn't going to forgive. He and Alex had been friends at the newspaper they worked at. One evening at the Schuyler's place, someone dared him to ask Alex out. Alex happened to be cuter than he had expected and the two dated for about two of three months. But then Alex started doing things James never would have imagined. For one, his column became more and more irrational. James had loved Alex for his adorable passion towards everything he wrote. When the two of them worked on the Federalist papers together it was fun to see his point come across with such fiery words. But soon, these fiery words turned against him. Alex started writing in his own column, and discussed controversial issues like slavery in ways that James did not like one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

James Madison started to worry about his relationship with Alex, they had been going on dates less and less. So James had gone to see Angelica, the unofficial relationship helper at King's College. As he walked past the Schuyler house on his way to the store he recalled that visit with Angelica...

"Oh hey James,"

"Hi Angie"

"Didn't expect to see you here today"

"I know, it's just I'm not sure what to do…"

"That's why I'm here." she paused for a second and then continued, "This about Alex isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's bugging you"

"It's just…" he didn't know how to start "The things he's been writing in the paper, they're getting more and more nonsensical."

"Don't mind me asking but, can you give me an example?" Angelica asked, - she had a way of probing people into what she needed to know and cataloged it in her mind without needing a notebook, because according to her, " _If people see me taking notes on them it make em feel weird 'n self conscious but if I take notes in my head, nobody's gotta know_ "-

"He keeps saying that slavery's gotta be banned, an' I know it's bad 'n all but…" James sighed but Angelica knew what to do.

"James, you're from the South."

"I know _that_ but…"

"Alex is like me, we're from NYC."

"What's that gotta do with it?" James asked, he was very confused, " _It's not like we've got a long distance relationship_."

"Look James, you don't really know it but, New York is full of abolitionists, they're people who wanna get rid of slavery. Alex is one of them. What he knows about slaves is what he got from the Caribbean, he sees how they get mistreated, you see how they are useful. I had a feeling this debate might cause some tension between you two." She finished and James looked worse than he had come.

James turned the corner and went into the small corner store by his house, murmuring how much he wished that his boyfriend would understand that there was more to slavery than just fowl treatment. As he looked around at the store, he thought about how most of the food and clothing in there was thanks to slaves. Unfortunately, he knew that Alex would never see slavery the way he did. He bought his loaf of bread and walked to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

James Madison was unique, he could see both sides of an issue and make a claim for either one. He fiddled with his key as he thought about what had happened in the days after his visit to the Schuyler's. As he tried to get Alex to come to terms with his views, it looked less and less likely that they were going to make up. They stopped going on dates and their rare kisses were a thing of the past. James could see both sides of this situation, either they would forgive or they wouldn't, and James was ready to choose a side. He opened the door and saw his roommate Aaron Burr sitting at the table staring at his laptop. Aaron was different than James, he could see both sides of an issue, but was never able to decide which side he was on, and would end up deciding not to play a part in a debate at all because he couldn't pick a side. With this in mind, James decided not to bring up his problem about Alex with Aaron. He also knew that Aaron was friends with Alex so anything he said could be passed to Alex, he'd rather say things to Alex himself.

"Hey, uh, James?" Aaron looked up from his laptop as James was putting the bread in the fridge.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Uh, Alex wanted me to tell you something." Aaron said, closing his computer and looking at James.

"What is it?" James asked unemotionally.

"He's uh, well, he wanted me to give this to you." Aaron fumbled and pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to James.

"He hopes that you and him can still be friends." Aaron finished, picked up his things and retired to his room. James unfolded the piece of paper and read it over. When he finished reading it he smiled gently but there was sadness in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear James Madison,

I'm sorry I have caused you trouble. I, as you know, am an abolitionist. I had hoped that this wouldn't have caused as much pain as it did and I am sorry. I think that now would be a good time to part, for I have gotten an internship at _The New York Post_. I hope that you do well at _Philadelphia Times_ and that you may find some one who makes you happy. I don't know what I could have done. I valued your friendship as much as anyone else's if not more but, alas, I can not change all my ways, and slavery one of them. I hope that we may still be friends and that you can be happy in your life.

Signed,

Alexander Hamilton


	5. Chapter 5

James Madison was not one to cry. Nor one to get angry. He stayed to the side of his emotions, rather than within them. But now was one of the rare occasions in James' life where staying to the side was a position that could not be attained. He had to do something with the terrible devastation and sorrow within him but what? He began to pour himself into his homework, it would have to be done at some point and it was going to be done now he thought to himself. Supposedly, this distraction would last long enough for some of his emotions to boil down. He had never been though a break up before, nor through any substantial relationship for that matter. Though, now that he thought about it, it really was better that they had broken up. If it hadn't been for the slavery quarrel something would have come up. He just couldn't quite place his finger on it. He was wracking his brain to find it when his math homework slid back into view. Punching out the quadratic formula onto his paper his curiosity battled with the math, fighting over his brain. James couldn't take it anymore. Leaving a note for Aaron that he had gone to the park on account of a headache he left the apartment and walked to the bus stop.


	6. Chapter 6

As James Madison was walking through the park, it became long after dark, but he didn't care for curfews at the moment. This fact was quite unimaginable for anyone who had met James, he always played by the rules. This, this was different. James was devastated enough to break the rules for the sake of breaking them. He was angry and incomplete. When James had been dating Alex, his quiet attitude was balanced by Alex's non-stop relentlessness. But now, he had to be relentless on his own, which made him unusually rebellious. It may seem over the top to think that merely staying out past a curfew was reckless but for James, this was a surprise. What was even an bigger surprise when he later thought of it, was what he saw, as he sat down on a bench to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

A young man, the same age as James was walking along the trail. He had amazingly curly hair and wore dark purple jeans and a maroon colored hoodie and was texting someone with the latest gPhone. He walked in such a way that he wasn't exactly strutting but there was something purposeful and almost rhythmical about the way he walked. He put away his phone and kept walking as he neared James. He sat down on the other end of the bench and started examining his nails. After completing that, he started combing his hair with his fingers and puffing it up a bit. He turned to James,

"You think it looks good?" he asked cocking his head as for James to look at his hair.

"Um, yeah" James responded, he _did_ think that his hair looked good but, also wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to strangers. Yet this stranger didn't look so strange. _Did he go to King's College?_ James thought.

"I'm just not sure what Americans think of my hair style," The boy murmured.

"Oh, you've never been to America?" James asked, starting to be curious about this foreigner.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! I've just been in France for a while, studying abroad, you know?" James nodded. "I was at King's College a two years ago, spent a year in Paris, and now I'm back here again. I'll start school with everyone else after spring break is over."

James sighed, Once back from school after spring break everyone would have to know about his break up with Alex, all except for- what was this guy's name? "Don't mind me asking but, what did you say your name was?" James asked,

"Thomas, Thomas Jefferson, I'll be a freshman at King's College." Thomas said.

"Hey cool! I'm James Madison, I'm a freshman too. Maybe you and I could hang out sometime." James said. "Sweet! Sound like the jeffer just got a new bestie! Here's my number"


	8. Chapter 8

ZZZzzzz! James Madison awoke the next day after his walk in the park to the sound of a brigade of texts from none other than Thomas Jefferson, the boy he met on his walk. James sleepily remembered texting a "hi" to him when he got home but didn't expect such a loud response the next morning. He sadly smiled, Alex had been the same way… Always bombarding James with texts. James thought this was adorable and soon fell for Alex. But this time James was going to be more careful, first of all, he would make sure he and Thomas had the same view on things and made sure that Thomas was ok w/ them together. Who knows if he's even gay, James would have to check that too. And then of course there was Burr, James would have to avoid Burr for some time before he and Alex were completely though with their quarrels. After a good cup of coffee and some toast, James looked through Thomas' texts.

Bonjour bonjour!

Comme sa va?

Bon?

Oh sorry, you probably don't know French no?

Any way, would you like to have lunch with me? I'd like to talk to you some more.

James smiled, a new friend that didn't know much about him, just what he needed. He almost thought that Thomas was a gift to help him rebound from his breakup with Alex. He knew exactly where they were going for lunch-away from Alex. He quickly looked up the name of the pace he liked to go to. Ah yes, Revere's Coffee. He then texted Thomas

I would love to have lunch with you!

We can go to Revere's Coffee

It's not too far from the park

He was just finishing typing when Thomas quickly responded

But of course my friend! I shall meet you there in half and hour.

James smiled again.


	9. Chapter 9

James Madison got off the bus and walked about two blocks over to where the coffee shop was. He was excited about seeing Thomas again but also unconsciously nervous. His hands vibrated as he walked down the street, he didn't know why. Was he worried that Thomas wouldn't show up? That he would find out about him and Alex? That he too didn't like slavery? That he wasn't gay? These questions swirled in his mind as he finally found the coffee shop. He went up to the small counter where Paul Revere was pouring coffee into cups. After playing his part in the revolution, Paul had settled down his life some and opened a coffee shop, which also had an open mic every Saturday. James remembered one of the times when a Loyalist had tried to state his point at open mic, only to be fiercely refuted by Alex and his overload of counter arguments.

After paying for his coffee, James sat down at a small table near the back with two chairs at it. He took a sip of his coffee and was just about to pull out his phone when Thomas walked in the door. Looking around, Thomas eyed a tentatively waving James and sauntered over to him.

"James! How are you? Great place you've founds us. Imma go get some of this 'coffee' you speak of and then we can catch up."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, it was supposed to be part of ch 8. Anyway, this is a short interlude into Alex's half of the breakup, better lams will come later. Enjoy!

Alex felt bad about the fact that he had to break up with James but he knew it was the right thing to do. He swallowed his emotions got out a quill and wrote. He wrote the most short, to the point, and most un-hurtful letter he could. He folded in up into an envelope and gave it to Aaron, who was also at the library, two tables away from him.

"Don't read this. Just give this to James, tell him that I hope we can still be friends." Alex said. Aaron took the envelope. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Whatever was going on between then, he was glad to stay in the middle and not on a side.

Giving the letter to Aaron to be delivered made Alex much calmer, things would be alright. He pulled out his favorite notebook and quill and began to write. He released his emotions onto the page writing about everything he felt at the moment. How he was sad to be breaking up with James, but he knew it was the right way for things to work. How he was excited about his new internship. And, how he was excited about his new boyfriend. That, he realized, more than anything else was the reason for the breakup. Alex never would have wanted to have James find him cheating on him, so a breakup was fitting and James would never have to know it was because of John that they had broken up. As he finished writing all that down his hands began to ache. He read over what he had written and realized that, in the given time and place - NYC, 1789 there are lots of people named John. Just to clarify he wrote, _My new boyfriend, named John, is NOT John Adams, because there'd be something incredibly wrong with me if he was. He is also not John Handcock because, along with John Adams, he's straight. Anyway… to get to the point: John Laurens with the most amazing, adorable, and lovable person in US history (according to me of course)_. Alex picked up his things and left-he was late for his third date with John.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry about the stall in updates, just a case of minor writers block but also other stories to write. Please check out my profile to see what other stories I've been up to lately._

James Madison smiled, he was walking down the street in lockstep with his new found friend, Thomas Jefferson. They had just finished a delightful morning at his favorite coffee shop and were continuing their conversation on the walk to central park.

"You know, when I was in France I visited so many wonderful places…" Thomas rattled on, James was listening, or at least trying to, but he mind kept wandering to the fact that he was in such close proximity to Thomas. Their hands were just barely touching and all James' heart wanted to do was reach out and hold it.

"...Don't you think that would be _wonderful_?" Thomas finished, he looked to James for a response. James snapped back to reality fluttering his eyes from a daze.

"Err. Sorry what were you saying I uh..." James stuttered, he was blushing hard but was glad that no one could see it under his skin. Thomas smiled, he liked it when he James got all nervous, it was so cute. "Well," he answered, "I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be if you and I went to France sometime together." He was gazing off into the distance clutching his maroon backpack.

"Oh Thomas!" James playfully punched his arm, "Of course that would be wonderful! Believe me, I'd run off to France with you any time. (If it weren't for school and life and stuff like that I mean)" James got quieter again. As the two passed by some people arguing with each other a bit of the hard truth settled in. Fantasies were still fantasies.

They came to a more peaceful area of the park and sat down on the grass. James scanned his new friend, he had fluffy dark brown hair, his green eyes always glittered in the sun, and he seemed to always wear some sort of purple. "Do you like purple?" He asked, not trying to be weird or nosy. Thomas smiled and looked down at what he was wearing, a purple shirt, purple hoodie, purple socks and shoes, and even dark purple jeans. "Haha, yes that. Well you see, in the South where I come from my father owns a plantation, we grow mostly cotton and tobacco but a good amount of indigo as well. Hence all the clothes my mother makes or buys me have some indigo in them to support the business," He looked around for a moment, remembering, "For a while I just wore shades of turquoise but I never liked it too green so my mom found some dyes and stuff to make it more purple and I loved it." Thomas concluded.

"I love y-" James caught himself, "I mean I love it too, purple looks very er nice on you."

It was getting to be very hot so the two walked back to the bus stop to go to James' apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

James Madison unlocked the door to his apartment and lead his new friend Thomas to the dark blue sofa in the living room.

"Well, this is it. It's not much but it works. I've got a roommate as well but we get along alright." He explained as Thomas looked around. James went into the kitchen and found a note on the table he picked it up and read it.

 _Out w/ Theo, be back around 11ish. There's still leftovers. - Burr_

"Looks like he'll be out late." James remarked.

"Who?" Thomas asked

"Aaron Burr," James answered, "he's my roommate. Not too long ago he hooked up w/ some girl named Theodosia. He's on a date tonight"

"As are we…" Thomas muttered just loud enough for James to hear. James turned red at the remark. Was he really falling for someone again? Shouldn't he wait it out and be single for a little bit? Naw, he thought, I already know he's on board with slavery, he said so himself. And he just admitted he was gay… wasn't that everything? James flumped onto the sofa.

"Do you want to put on a movie or something? There's leftover pizza in the fridge." James said

"Pizza sounds good, though I'm not really in the mood for a movie." Thomas responded

"Pizza it is." James went to the fridge and took out the pizza, he put four pieces onto a plate and put it in the microwave. As he did Thomas got up to help, he took out a large glass and went over to the fridge, spotting a bottle of lemonade he took it out and began to pour. The duo worked in peaceful silence.

"Don't mind me asking, but do you have any straws?" Thomas asked. James pulled out a drawer to reveal a neat box of straws. James put the pizza onto the table and Thomas placed two straws in the drink. How clever, James thought, why did I ever doubt falling for him? He asked himself as he gazed into Thomas' eyes. Thomas took a bite of his pizza and all of a sudden James was hungry. He gobbled his slice in a minute flat. Thomas laughed,

"For such an adorably quite person like yourself you certainly have an appetite." he remarked. James blushed and started to take a sip of the lemonade. As he did Thomas leaned into sip as well. As chliché as it might have seemed, they slipped and brushed lips for a moment before sipping the lemonde. That moment changed James Madison because it was then that he accepted the fact that Alex had broken up with him but also the fact that he was falling for Thomas. He was falling hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas Jefferson didn't know it would work. He had seen it in movies and he had seen it in France but he had never thought he would use it. He wasn't even thinking of it when he asked for the straws yet his hands and heart seemed to be in sync. He would never forget that first kiss with James.


End file.
